


Pack

by WildlingGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek discuss the pack's dynamics (or rather, Stiles' position in it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

"What am I?"

Derek looks up from the ancient book with an unpronounceable title that he was focused on and faces the scrawny teenager.

"A nuisance, most of the time."

Stiles rolls his eyes, sitting up on his chair, forgetting for a moment the extensive research going on in his computer. 

Saving Chris, Melissa and the Sheriff ended up with Beacon Hills turning into a supernatural magnet -even more than it already was- and so Stiles found himself on research duty pretty much on a daily basis. Derek's company didn't really make the work easier either.

However, despite the snarky comebacks (and the ones he could already foresee), Stiles insisted with his question.

"You know what I mean. What you said, when you got back..."

Derek raises an eyebrow, as if questioning his words. "That we, all of us, we are pack?"

"Yeah, that" Stiles nodded. "You included Allison, and Lydia, and me. Sure, Allison's a werewolf hunter, and Lydia's... something. So, what am I? Why did you include me too?"

Derek puts the ancient volume down for a moment in order to compose an actual question. Despite his continues questions, Derek had to admit that the human boy never ceased to amaze him.

"Because, as annoying as you can be" Stiles made a face and Derek avoided grinning at it, "you're still pack."

"But how does that work?" Stiles continues even before he could attempt to grab the tome again. "I mean, what does that make me?"

"It makes you nothing. Just, you know, one of us."

"So what, am I like a Beta? An Omega?"

Derek sighs, exhasperated. "You're not a werewolf, Stiles."

"I know that, thank you very much" Stiles replies, giving a 'well, duh' look. "I mean, from what I researched when Scott was bit, packs have this... way of working. Like a structure. I mean, you know that, obviously. What does that make me in our pack? What am I in the pac-"

Derek silences him with a kiss.

It's fast, and ends quickly. The werewolf presses his lips roughly against Stiles' thin mouth, making him quiver for a moment before settling for silence. As always, it worked in effectively silencing him.

"There are no special... ways in our pack. We're family, in case you didn't realize that. But you can always place yourself as my mate." 

He gives him an amused look when he realizes Stiles' struggling to come with a smartass retort, but is unable to do so. Instead, he turns around and returns his attention to the computer. Derek doesn't even have to look at him to know there's a slight blush on his white cheeks.

It takes about ten minutes, when Derek's lost in his reading again, for Stiles to make one final comment.

"I wouldn't really mind that."


End file.
